Terry Pratchett
|Fecha de fallecimiento = 12 de marzo de 2015 |Lugar de fallecimiento = }} Sir Terence David John "Terry" Pratchett (28 de abril de 1948 - 12 de marzo de 2015) fue un prolífico escritor y novelista británico. Nació el 28 de abril de 1948. Sus obras incluyen la serie del Mundodisco. Ganó numerosos premios literarios y recibió varios doctorados honoris causa. Obras Las obras que no tienen título en español todavía no se han traducido al español. Sobre Mundodisco * El color de la magia - The Colour of Magic * La luz fantástica - The Light Fantastic * Ritos iguales - Equal Rites * Mort - Mort * Rechicero - Sourcery * Brujerías - Wyrd Sisters * Pirámides - Pyramids * ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias! - Guards! Guards! * Eric - Eric * Imágenes en acción - Moving Pictures * El segador - Reaper Man * Brujas de viaje - Witches Abroad * Dioses menores - Small Gods * Lores y damas - Lords and Ladies * Hombres de armas - Men at Arms * Soul music - Soul Music * Tiempos interesantes - Interesting Times * Mascarada - Maskerade * Pies de barro - Feet of Clay * Papá Puerco - Hogfather * ¡Voto a Bríos!- Jingo! * El país del fin del mundo - The Last Continent * Carpe jugulum - Carpe Jugulum * El quinto elefante - The Fifth Elephant * La verdad- The Truth * El ladrón del tiempo - Thief of Time * El último héroe - The Last Hero * El asombroso Mauricio y sus roedroes sabios - The Amazing Maurice and his Educated Rodents * Ronda de noche - Night Watch * Los Pequeños Hombres Libres - The Wee Free Men * Regimiento monstruoso - The Monstrous Regiment * Un sombrero lleno de cielo - A Hat Full of Sky * Cartas en el asunto - Going Postal * ¡Zas! - Thud! * La corona de hielo = Wintersmith * Dinero a mnslva - Making Money * El atlético invísible - Unseen Academicals * Me vestiré de medianoche - I Shall Wear Midnight * Snuff - Snuff * A todo vapor - Raising Steam * La corona del pastor - The Shepherd's Crown Relacionadas con el Mundodisco: * The Streets of Ankh-Morpork * The Science of Discworld * GURPS Discworld * GURPS Discworld Also * Mort, la obra - Mort, The Play * The Discworld Companion * Death's Domain * A Tourist's Guide to Lancre * Nanny Ogg's Cookbook * Where's My Cow? * Once More, with Footnotes No Mundodisco * Buenos Presagios - Good Omens, con Neil Gaiman * La Trilogía de los Gnomos (juveniles): *''Camioneros'' - Truckers *''Cavadores'' - Diggers *''La nave'' - Wings * The Carpet People (juvenil) * The Dark Side of the Sun * Strata * The Unadulterated Cat, con Gray Joliffe * Sólo tú puedes salvar a la humanidad - Only You Can Save Mankind * Johnny y la bomba - Johnny and the Bomb * Johnny y los muertos - Johnny and the Dead * Nación - Nation *''Perillán'' - Danger *''La tierra larga'' - The Long Earth, con Stephen Baxter Adaptaciones Animación * Truckers (1992) * Wyrd Sisters (1996) * Soul Music (1996) Videojuegos * The Colour of Magic (1986) (Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, ZX Spectrum) * Mundodisco (1995) (DOS, PlayStation, Sega Saturn) * Mundodisco II: ¿Presuntamente Desaparecido? (1996) (DOS, PlayStation, Sega Saturn, Windows) * Mundodisco Noir (1999) (PlayStation, Windows) Teatro * La compañía teatral de Stephen Briggs ha adaptado varias novelas de Pratchett al teatro. La única que hay publicada en castellano es Mort, la Obra. Series de TV * Johnny and the Dead (1995) * Hogfather (2007) * The Colour of Magic (2008) * The Light Fantastic (2008) * Going Postal (2009) Enlaces externos * Sitio oficial (en inglés). *Citas de Terry Pratchett en Wikiquote (en inglés). en:Terry Pratchett Categoría:Escritores de fantasía Categoría:Escritores de ciencia ficción Categoría:Escritores del Reino Unido Categoría:Novelistas del Reino Unido Categoría:Escritores en inglés Categoría:Escritores del siglo XX Categoría:Escritores del siglo XXI Categoría:Escritores de Inglaterra Categoría:Nacidos en 1948 Categoría:Fallecidos en 2015